The Chronicles of L's Eyes
by Lullaby oF DaRkNeSS
Summary: A chanced encounter between a detective and a notsonormal high school genius. What will happen as they start to have feeling for each other? RXL
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of L's Eyes**

**Written by: Darkness Fall & Alexandria Jaganshi**

**Plot by: Pat & Ech**

**Beta by: Alpha Sky**

**Warning:** very OOC, don't read if u don't like boy/boy pairing, shonen-ai, or yaoi.

**Chapter 1**-The Discovery

It was late evening and the orange light of sunset had made the busy hour of Tokyo even more beautiful than ever.

A dark figure could be seen under the bridge near the river. It was slowly moving towards the light, gradually forming the body of a late teenage schoolboy

He was wearing his white school shirt and dark blue pants that matched the blazer hanging on his left arm

The young man sighed. It's already late and he didn't want to miss his favorite show on TV.

He gazed at the sunset scenery before him for a while and started to walk home after his usual naptime that most people his age spend at place called school

Suddenly, his head was hit form the back. He turned around but found no one, or rather nothing except a black covered book, lying near his shoes.

The book was quite nice; it was rather old but somehow had attracted the brunette.

He took it and put it inside his pocket as he hurried home while muttering about the soap opera that he missed. He didn't realize that something was spying at him from behind the shadow.

00

The rain began to fall just when he about to pass the arcade. He really hated the rain. Especially when he was in a hurry and didn't bring anything to prevent his allergy of raindrops occur, not even his non waterproof blazer.

The worst thing was he left his wallet at home so he couldn't call for a cab or buy an umbrella or so. It was definitely not his day.

He sighed mournfully as he gazed at the pouring rain; he was left to take shelter in front of the arcade or get soaked to the bone by the thrice damned rain. Obviously, he chose the first option; otherwise he wouldn't be standing here in front of the arcade.

"This is definitely not my day…" He muttered irately, the rain had been going on for more than half an hour or so, and there's no sign of it stopping any time soon.

He leaned back on the wall and sighed again. He should've brought an umbrella, but there wasn't a single cloud sighted when he was leaving his house and the weather forecast had said that it would be sunny all day.

"Stupid weather forecast…" he cursed silently as he slipped his hands into his front pocket.

Then, he saw a figure walking in the rain. The figure got nearer until he realized it was a boy around his age. The boy had unruly black hair and he could see the black 'kuma' under his eyes, he was wearing a plain t-shirt and trousers, complete it with a black umbrella.

The boy stopped in front of the arcade and lowered his umbrella, which got him confused as the boy didn't seem to be one who likes playing video games.

He stopped in front of him and gave a fleeting glance at the weird schoolboy. Then promptly threw the umbrella aside carelessly and rushed into the arcade.

Light was undoubtly confused, he peeked into the arcade and saw the teenager questioning the arcade manager. He could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but from what he heard, he surmised that the boy was playing detective trying to catch a criminal on the loose. He seemed to be doing his job professionally too, which only confused Light even more.

He glanced at the discarded umbrella, lying innocently on the pavement.

'What the heck… I need it more than he does anyway.' He thought to himself as he picked up the slightly wet umbrella.

He opened it and gave one fleeting glance towards the teenager who was still busy questioning other employees in the game center, before he stepped into the rain and ran towards his house, determined to make it home before dinner time.

00

L walked out of the arcade, satisfied with the information he had gotten. His good mood was replaced by frustration as he noticed the absence of his umbrella, he cursed mentally to himself, but he didn't curse out loud though, coz that would ruin his image.

He looked around; hoping that it would turn up somehow, when he noticed the boy who was standing there earlier was also gone.

'damn it'

--

Next chapter will be posted in a week or so…

Please don't flame us … it's our first yaoi and it's not us who made the plot …

-Darkness Fall & Alexandria Jaganshi-


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronicles of L's Eyes

Chapter 2

Written by: Darkness Fall, Alexandria Jaganshi, and Xyllia Xerxes

Beta: Alpha Sky

Plot: Pat & Ech

Raito lied slothfully on his bed. The droplets of water that had fallen from the tips of his hair made sporadic dark dots on his favorite brown blanket.

He glanced at the black book on his desk. Its physical appearance was anything but attractive. But the "death note" made with crisp white letters on its cover hinted that perhaps the book belonged to an emo kid who have nothing better to do than dozing the day off below a bridge. Raito stood up and reached for the book. The cover was smooth and firm; while the pages were still empty, except for the first page, which consisted of names, with a date and time next to them. He thought that maybe it was a movie timetable or an agenda that belonged to a kid who had bad taste.

He paused, then stared blankly at the filled page. The boy walked towards his school blazer and took a piece of paper from its pocket then back to the black book on his table. He didn't know why in the world was he going to 'copy' those girls who were 'following him around every day everywhere he goes' or as he preferred, stalking, into the book that he found just couple hours ago. Usually he would just throw those papers to the bin immediately as he got a chance.

The first name was his 'most favorite teacher in the whole world', Mrs. Karumi, who was mad about him, in a way that he would define as disgusting and forbidden for she was his teacher. She gave him her number and told him to call her as soon as possible to 'talk about an international science competition that you are going to join next week in Russia' or at least that what she claimed earlier that morning.

He lifted his pen, hand poised above the blank page. He shrugged carelessly and began writing the name, after all… what could possibly happen from writing a name of some weird notebook.

He closed the book with a snap when he heard his mother calling him for a bath, and he realized just how cold he was, with water dripping from his brown locks. He placed the book in his desk drawer and slid it close before he went downstairs to get some much-needed hot bath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day as he woke up, he felt a shiver ran down his spine and sighed dejectedly.

"Another day… another horde of fan girls and flirty old hag to deal with…" He muttered irately as he shoved his poor abused books into his schoolbag. Obviously, Raito wasn't in the best of moods as he found out he had catch a light cold after yesterday's rain, healthy enough to go to school but sick enough to make him look like mister gloom and doom, well in his mind that was, but as her sister tapped him on his back when he was going downstairs and told him that his bangs which covered almost half of his brown husky eyes made him looked even hotter made him smiled a little and lighten his mood a bit.

He walked to school and entered the classroom silently, his scowl keeping most people away from him but those who were brave enough, or sometimes dumb enough, to talk to him was sorely ignored. For the girls, it even got worse. Bad luck for him, almost all girls in his school had the same thought as his sister.

As Raito put his first step on the room, he could see that not all students of his class have attended. However, yes, he knew what would happen soon – those termagants who were always ready to run, shout, hug him tight and kept screaming "oh my gosh! Raito-kun is here! He's so gorgeous!" Moreover, as they surrounded the genius boy. He did not want to suffer from the catastrophe anymore. Avoiding the worst aftermath, he walked silently to his desk, sitting nicely as a star student and read some of his English books. There was nothing interesting enough to read in the book, so he did this intentionally. Those girls would never know their idol was hiding something inside the book. Raito brought his "number-one-precious" book, "that" kind of book that every matured boy absolutely like. However, Raito-kun was just so popular, so no matter what happened, the girls still encircled him. Without waiting any longer, the girls started to ask unimportant questions. Well, for Raito-kun.

"Raito-kuuunn! You're so sweet today!" 'Just go to _hell_ for all I care'

"Raito-sama, what did you have for breakfast today?" 'Do I _look_ like I had breakfast?'

"I made some cookies yesterday, would you like a bite?" 'I _hate_ sweets more than anything in this world'

"Raito-kun, will you tutor me?" 'There are _more than ten_ A plus students in this class and why do you even bother to ask _ME_?'

All of this met with an annoyed scowl by Raito, to which the rest of the class was blissfully ignorant of. It was as clear as day that Raito was fed up, but apparently, his classmates were as blind as a bat could be. When they finally quieted down, Raito nearly sighed with relief, but it caught in his throat as he realized the only way they would shut up was if the teacher had arrived, and that 'bitchy old hag', as he so fondly put it, taught the first period, physics.

However, he was surprised to find, not the old hag, but Mr. Masashito, the young 'stupid rich' part-time physics teacher standing in front of the classroom. He idly heard some confused murmur among his classmates at the hag's absence, or the girls giggling when they saw the 'cutest part-time teacher''s pants zipper were slightly opened.

Mr. Masashito cleared his throat, and the students stopped talking to hear the announcement that was sure to come.

"I'm sorry to say, Mrs. Karumi or what she preffered herself to be called as kacchan is no longer with us…" He started gravely.

"Did she retire?" A student quipped from the back of the class.

"I wish that was the case, but Mrs. Karumi or Ka-chan, as she insisted to be called with, sensei died yesterday night from heart failure…" Mr. Masashito said as he shook his head in what was supposed to be a sad gesture, although it was clear to most of the staff member and quite a number of the students that he was never fond of Mrs. Karumi, as he had been on the end of her chase before Raito started school there. Raito was sure he heard a bit of relief from his teacher's voice. "Until we find a new teacher, Ms. Midori will be filling in for her."

At this a loud cheer erupted around the classroom, a woman in about her early 20s with a dark purple teacher uniform enter the room and caused the loud cheer changed into the boy's whistles and the girl's whispers.

Nobody had noticed the sudden changes in the brown haired straight A student who sat near the window's face. The bored look had changed into a devious smirk that was hidden behind the innocent cold smile of him.

To be continue …

Huahaha … at last this chapter is finished! (we're evil warn ya) The rating is still T so don't worry we won't gave you any 'dangerous scene' …

The storyline had changed a lot from the original plot, so L won't appear until the next chapter

Sorry for the long delay of update, it's the final year of junior high and we got LOTS of exams, no kidding …

R&R

Promise we won't bite –innocent look-


	3. Chapter 3

The Chronicles of L's Eyes

Chapter 3

Written by: Darkness Fall, Alexandria Jaganshi, and Xyllia Xerxes

Beta: Alpha Sky

Plot: Pat & Ech

The brunette went home as soon as the third school bell rang. Not like others who jumped to the teacher's desk and asked the 'new young hot teacher' about her life, her phone numbers, her address, and of course, the most common questions of all, her boyfriend that she claimed she didn't have.

He walked slowly through the grey path, trying to get his mind over the substitute teacher earlier. As the boy kept walking, he noticed the sky was getting darker by minute and soon raindrops were falling from it.

Running through the street, avoiding the raindrops from getting to his head by covering it with his blazer, he cursed the weather for changing so suddenly.

--

The boy with the name Yagami Raito finally managed to reach his home. With a piece of paper that the new teacher's number written on it, he went upstairs in lightning speed, heading to his room.

As he sit on his desk, the place where he spent most of his time, either doing homework or nothing, he took out the black book that he got a few days ago.

He knew that he got a lot of things to do, more to remember than just occupying his mind with the teacher's number. So he simply wrote all information he got on the crisp paper of the book. He believed that with this way he won't lost the number, unless the book was missing. But indeed he was matured enough to keep things in order, there's no way that he could lost the book as a kindergarten child would have done.

Staring at his not-could-be-said neat writing, the boy smiled in triumph.

He flipped through the pages of the book, which were still clean and empty, unlike his other notes which could reach three times thicker than the black book.

A sudden call from downstairs broke the silence that was haunting his room. Being an obedient son, Raito went out of his room and stepped down the narrow stairs, heading to his mother who just called him for dinner.

The usual template 'what do we have for dinner' thing was asked so carelessly by the brown haired boy as he pulled one of the chairs and sat on it, taking the newspaper that was on the table.

His mother just sighed, 'like father like son'. Sayu helped her mother putting the plates on the table, smiling at her brother who looked older than he really was.

Raito sighed, 'I really don't know what I'm expecting, it's kind of boring, newspaper these days…' He thought idly as he flipped from page to page, until he finally set it down and picked up his chopsticks.

"Can I eat first, mom?" He asked his mother.

"Sure, go ahead." She said without glancing at him, too busy preparing the pickles.

"Thanks, mom" And with that he began eating his dinner, he idly noticed that the menu was the same grilled fish he had been eating everyday for the last few weeks, but that hardly made a difference to him, as long as he got something good to eat, he won't complain, and his mother's cooking were always more than just plain 'good'.

His mind wasn't really on the monotonous dinner though, as he had his eyes glued to the television screen, an action his sister rolled her eyes at. Raito ignored her as he continued chewing his food and listening to the news.

To his surprise, breaking news came up, and what's more, it had something to do with his school. 'Massive High School Girls Death' it read. He couldn't believe his eyes and promptly abandoned his chopsticks and rice bowl in favor of sitting closer to the television.

"Mysterious deaths occurred among numerous high school students; all of them strangely are female and died in case of heart failure. The police are investigating these cases as the girls have no medical record of any heart diseases, not to mention the time of each heart attack were close to each other and the girls were on the same group of age. Scientists believe it might be some sort of plague."

On the screen appeared his dear father, Yagami Souichirou.

"Indeed this is strange, completely absurd even." He exclaimed, his bewilderment clear on his face and tone of voice "The girls all died shortly one after another,, it would be too strange for it to be just coincidence that they were all from the same school. We really have no idea where to start, but we will do our best to find out whatever is causing these deaths."

By the time he finished his statement, saying the reporters were confused would be an understatement, they were downright baffled at what happened, and every viewer probably has a similar expression on their face.

As the anchorman finished his report, Raito walked back to his seat and finished his dinner, not caring even if the grilled fish had gotten cold, his mind wandered back to the news as his eyes scrolled down the list of names.

---

The next morning he did the same thing as every person would do to start the day. Woke up, took a bath, get dressed, and ate breakfast. And now the boy with the name of Yagami Raito was eating his breakfast. He was mixing his natto and once again, his eyes went focused to the newsflash on the television, for the second time, the earth shattering sentence appeared on the screen. 'Another Mysterious Death from High School Students'

Raito jumped out of his chair and again he listened to the news reader. "Another death had occurred, this time the victim is young teacher named Ms. Saitama Midori who had come to teach at a high school as subtistute teacher recently. It was said by sources who don't want their names to be exposed that the teacher before Ms.Saitama Midori died because of heart attack even though she didn't have any medical records before" in the background a man who looked like the woman's father couldn't help but kept crying.

The two mysterious murders made Yagami Raito think. 'What could possibly have killed them all?' he thought to himself, theories popping into his mind, after all, he wasn't a genius for nothing. All died from a sudden heart attack. If it was a murderer, then he or she must be very talented to be able to kill someone from such a distance, and in a way which won't leave any clues that could be trace back to him or her, but it won't be possible as heart attack isn't something that can be controlled by human race. A new disease, maybe? But even the professional can't explain what just happened to those girls. And why girls? Why there aren't any male that died from that mysterious heart attack?

But…

'Wasn't that the teacher who gave me her number?' he pondered to himself. 'Yeah, I think it was her…'

Raito went upstairs, grabbed the book and opened it to the page where the numbers were written, he noticed that the names that he saw last night were the girls who gave their numbers to him. 'Yes, it was definitely her...' fear crept into his heart.

Starting to doubt himself about the theories that he just had conclude, he took the chair and sat on it. 'No, how could a book possibly kill someone… The idea is ridiculous.' he tried to calm himself.

He summoned all of his courage and began flipping through the book and found that the first pages weren't seen before by him, as it was glued or attached to each other accidentally by dried blood stains. A few pages, pitch black if it wasn't for white writing in it, made him shiver by reading the first words written on top if it with crisps letters.

'Death Note.' he read. 'Those whose names are written in this book shall die.' It must be some funny joke. 'If the cause of death was not specifically written, then the person will die of a heart attack in 40 seconds after the name was written.'

He shrieked. 'Uso! (No way!) These stupid rules must be made by some kind of an emo. No, it couldn't possibly happen.' he roared in laugh, trying to calm himself. But indeed he failed. If the book really does kill, then he would be in trouble, serious one.

"Impossible!" He shouted as he threw the book across the room "T-there is no way that it's real! T-the rules… it must be made by some kind of emo…" He said to himself trying to calm himself "It's ridiculous, how could a book kill? Absurd…"

Through that he still had a lingering thought, some questions that he would be dying to know the answers. 'What if it's true…? What if… the book killed them…?' Then he would be in some very serious trouble…

--

Yagami Raito set off to school. Along the road his mind went blank, thinking about the news that he had just heard. This is a world of reality, where everything was made into a precise calculation and almost everything occurred with logic. But how could this happen? If he brought a dictionary now, he would look for the thesaurus section and mentioned all things that could define the word crazy, or maybe insane. But still, he continued his walk until he reached the school.

He went through the corridor and entered the class as usual. Now he understands how boredom could kill people. And indeed he was suffering from it right now. The pack of rabid fan-girls surrounding him, shamelessly flirting with him, didn't even interest him. It doesn't matter that every other guy in the classroom would kill to be in his place, Yagami Raito just didn't care. The brunette nearly sighed out loud when the teacher entered the classroom, effectively quieting the annoying horde of girls.

"Settle down… settle down…" The teacher said, while the students hurried to their assigned seats "Now, as some of you might know, the new substitute teacher died last night under unusual circumstances. A heart attack."

He paused for a moment, clearing his throat.

Some of the students froze and whispers exploded around the classroom. Some saying how poor their teacher was, some just plain disappointed they didn't got a date with her, although the latter were, of course, the boy half of the class talking. Meanwhile, Raito hadn't uttered a single word; you could probably hear the gears in his head whirring furiously as he thought of the possibilities. The same question as last night came again. 'What if… the book IS responsible?' Raito gritted his teeth and barely kept himself from punching his desk in frustration.

"I will be teaching in her place for the time being…" After that Raito no longer listened to the new teacher's chatter as he gazed at the pitch black cover of the mysterious black book. He ran his fingers over the rough letters written in pure white in contrast to the black. Death Note. He flipped the pages and opened it on a blank page. He glanced at the teacher who had begun his academic speech, and noted that he wasn't doing a very good job at it. His pen hovered above the pristine white pages, shaking ever so slightly.

'What am I waiting for?' He thought to himself as his eyes darted back and forth from the teacher to the blank paper. 'It can't be real… can it? There's only one way to find out…'

And with that, he wrote the teacher's name, one kanji after another. He sat back and stared at the black ink writing staining the once crisp white page. His brown eyes flickered towards the teacher, who was still rambling his head off in the front of the class, and let out a sigh as he snapped the black book shut with barely any noise.

'Just as I thought... It wasn't the book.' He thought as he stared unseeingly at the black board.

He snapped into attention when the teacher suddenly choked and clutched the shirt on his left chest, right above his heart. Some of the students in the classroom leaped to their feet and some started screaming. He idly noted that one girl beside him was frantically dialing the hospital. But he knew, like the rest who had died, that she would not survive.

"H-he… He's dead!!!" One of his classmates shouted out, reducing the whole classroom into hysterical screams and cries, a lot of the students fled, either to fetch the teacher or to just get away from the scene he didn't care. Throughout all this, Raito stood frozen, he didn't even remember getting up from his seat, the black book held loosely in his hand.

'No way…. No way… The book… it's…'

He was broken out of his reverie by a soft thud; he looked down to find the book lying innocently on the floor. He stared at it, ignoring the panic around him.

When the police arrived he scrambled to pick up the book. He glanced at it one more time before he slipped it into his bag. Who knew such a plain looking book could…kill. He nearly laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all. A book that could kill.

The rest of the classes were canceled, instead scientists were called into the school to test the students and staff for some kind of virus or bacteria that could result in death similar to the few others before. Needless to say, the worse virus they found was influenza.

The tests seemed to take longer than expected as it was well into the evening before the students and staffs were allowed to go home. Raito's father stayed behind at the school and the brown haired teenager had a feeling that it would be far into the night before his father would go home, he certainly got his hands full with this one.

He walked down the dimly lit street and uncomfortably realized that it was too quiet; the only sound was the soft tapping of his shoes against cement. The road was deserted, and the flickering street light and shadowy corner only added to his discomfort. He hugged his thin school blazer closer to his body as a cold breeze blew across him. The atmosphere seemed thick, with what he was not sure, but the air smelled of something… something familiar after the afternoon's event. The air… it smelled of death. The mere thought of it made him shiver.

He stared hard at the black book lying innocently in his grasp. Not quite believing that a mere bundle of paper had the power to take a person's live, but there's no other explanation for the day's 'accident'. He realized just how much power he held within his grasp and was quite afraid and, dare he say it, giddy at the prospect. His thought raced at the possibilities, open wide to him thanks to the simple black inanimate object.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize as a shadow loomed over him. He whirled around and gasped in surprise, his eyes widen in shock and his jaw dropped. In front of him was a… creature. It had a tall lanky figure and a pair of leather wings, stretched across his back at about an arm's length and shredded to the point where it seemed impossible to support the creature in the air. Its face was worthy of first prize at a Halloween's costume party, with its white face and rows of jagged teeth.

"So you're the one who've found my book…" The creature said with an eerie grin on his lips, as Raito had assumed it was a 'he'.

It was then that it clicked. The creature's the owner of the book, someone who can control a person's death.

Indeed, he was looking into the eyes of Death himself.

_To be continued_

Authors notes:

well, at least we update. And it's twice as long as the previous chapters, so don't we deserve some nice long review? –puppy look-

-darkness fall, Alexandria jaganshi, xyllia xerxes-


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chronicles of L's Eyes**

_Chapter 4_

Written by: _Darkness Fall, Alexandria Jaganshi, and Xyllia Xerxes_

Plot: _Pat & Ech (who were bugging us continuously to finally update)_

Raito stared agape at the creature perched atop the lamppost, lost for words as he took in the detail of said creature. He subconsciously took a step back as the leather winged entity jumped down to stand in front of him.

Raito narrowed his eyes and composed himself, managing to look both wary and calm at the same time. He took in the creature's appearance with calculating eyes and asked the one question that had been playing in his mind ever since the entity made itself known to him.

"What do you want from me?" He said calmly yet suspiciously, his voice unwavering as he stared up (as the entity was pretty tall) at the grinning face of the sinister looking being. His muscles and stance showed that he was ready to bolt if the creature were to make a hostile move, yet he still managed to seem dignified and deceptively calm.

The creature's grin, if it was possible, seemed to widen at the human's reaction, and he let out a low chuckle. Raito shifted his stance slightly, he considered just running away, and leaving the seemingly innocent-looking black book with its owner, who was, without any doubt, the creature looming over him.

"It's the second type then" the god of death idly threw the apple he held in his clawed hand before catching it again and taking a huge bite out of it, the crunching sound breaking through the tension of the moment, although he didn't seem to even notice said tension in the beginning.

"You see, from what I can see, there are a few type of reactions from you humans after they realized that the book is real and the real extent of the ability…" He trailed off slightly as he took another huge bite out of the red apple. He looked as if he was musing to himself, and Raito got the feeling he was being ignored, but it was quickly ruled out when the winged death god glanced at him.

"It's either being curious…" He continued his 'speech' again between bites of apple "trying to proof every rules there is and then trying to tell everyone else... and only managing to make themselves look like raving lunatings and eventually killed themselves…" He cackled in pure amusement at that, as if he had just told a highly entertaining joke.

Raito narrowed his eyes slightly before he smirked as he confirmed that the other man… err… death god was not a threat… at least not to him. He stroked the pitch black cover of the book within his grasp and realized that he had been clutching the book tightly and that the palm of his hands had been sweating.

"Why are you here?" Raito asked coldly, his eyes resembling twin chips of ice, there is no way in hell he was going to let go of the book so easily. "Are you here for the book? 'Cause you would do well to know that I wont give it back to you…" He continued, still in the same hostile tone as he waved the book almost mockingly in front of Ryuk's face.

Ryuk grinned eerily, exposing his large canines. Raito felt a shiver run down his spine but hid his discomfort and willed himself to stare straight into the death god's eyes. "No" The death god said, surprising the brunette in front of him "It's yours now, I won't bother taking it away…"

"So what are you doing here?" Raito said suspiciously still, although his voice lost some of its hostility.

"My job here is only to ensure that you go by the rules and take it back once you die or willingly release ownership of it. In which case I would have to-"

"Erase any and all my memories concerning the Death Note and death god – you – right? It's written clearly here…" Raito cut off the death god's explanation.

"And besides I'm bored…" Ryuk said, flashing another eerie grin his way "And you humans seem to be interesting…" '_especially you'_The words left unsaid but the glint of amusement in his eyes were unmistakable.

Indeed, humans are amusing… Maybe this time I won't get bored so quickly.

00

"Raito, Raito, wake up." She tapped her brother slightly on his shoulder. He just turned his back on her and covered his head with the blanket, earning a sighed of his sister.

Sayu bend over and whispered annoyingly on his ear, making sure to let her breath tickle him, "Onii-chan" raito shuddered and woke up, turning his head to glare blearily at whoever had woken him up and finally locating his sister with had a grin on her face.

He scowled at her and threw another piercing glare at her, too bad the effect was ruined by the fact he still hasn't got his bearing and his sleep tousled hair. "I'm awake now, happy?"

"Well, try saying that to kaa-san and we'll see how she react" and with that, she skipped out of her older brother's room, humming a cheery tune for the sake of annoying her dearest big brother.

Raito yawned and stretched as he tossed away the covers before slowly climbing into a sitting position. He shuddered as his bare feet touched the cold floor and shook his head. Siblings can really be a pain in the rear end sometimes; he just couldn't get how someone would be able to be so cheerful so early in the morning, it must be from his mother's side of the family… too bad he wasn't really gifted with that particular genetic trait… one reason why he hated mornings.

He tried to flatten his ruffled hair as he reached over to his table and grabbed his cell phone. He saw his message inbox and quickly scrolled downwards, ignoring the usual messages from his fangirls… wait… there's one from a guy… Raito stared at the particular message with a raised eyebrow before dismissing it and deleting it like all the other fan messages he had.

00

A shadowy figure could be seen behind a high backed chair, his hair was sticking up in every way possible and he didn't seem to have slept for any amount of time if the huge bags under his eyes were any indication. Sounds of sugar blocks dropping into liquid were the only noise within the room, the soft sound almost echoing as it shattered the thick yet fragile silence. His eyes was glued into many computer screens, which were showing calculations far too difficult for any other boy his age and even most older than him would have a hard time understanding the black lines on the white screen, others would go so far as call it 'squiggly lines' (AJ: I know I would).

He stirred the coffee gently, a steady 'clink' filling the room as the metal tea spoon hit the sides of the ceramic cup. He set the spoon down and picked up the cup of coffee, his eyes not leaving the glowing screen for even a moment, and brought the cup to lips, before slowly sipping the dark liquid. The coffee itself had lost its original taste due to overuse of sugar, but the figure didn't seem to notice, or indeed, didn't seem to care as that was the way he like his coffee… or anything else he eat and drink for that matter. He would even go so far as to eat the sugar blocks itself, but Watari had long since forbade him to do it with some long, stupid excuses.

Suddenly, a message appeared on one of the screens in front of him and he paused to consider the message before carelessly dropping another cube of sugar into his drink, spilling a bit of it in the process. He ignored the dropping that had stained his otherwise clean table and pushed away from the table, his chair moving instead of the desk as he turned the chair swiftly and riffled through a stack of papers before stopping at a particular page.

What he saw was a picture of a boy, probably around his age, with neatly combed brown hair and determined eyes staring back at him, a hidden intelligence shining behind those guarded eyes. Beneath it were documents that came with it, some information about his background, his father's position within the military before he became an inspector, his hometown and so on…

The figure, also known to many as L, the mysterious yet legendary detective, studied the documents, trained eyes flicking from fact to fact, before diverting his eyes towards the monitor where the message he had gotten was displayed proudly. He pondered his hypothesis about the unusual death cases and numerous cardiac arrests as the death toll rose every single day.

The name KIRA had appeared all over the web, many people proclaiming him or her to be their 'savior', the one who passed down judgments to those who had done evil within the world, others proclaimed him or her to be some sort of cold hearted mass murderer. Needless to say, L was pissed, although he would never admit it to anybody. Based on the research on his part, he deducted that this person, the one they called KIRA, was somewhere within Japan, considering nearly 80% of the victims were of Japanese origin.

His delicate fingers started to stir the cup of coffee in front of him as his eyes were still on the monitors. He glanced every now and then to the picture of the brunette that was on his left hand, thinking that there may be some possibilities that the KIRA case might had some connection with that boy. After taking another slip of his too-sweet-to-consume coffee, he then started to scribble some illegible things on a piece of paper. Only the heading was clear enough to be read, 'KIRA'.

**TBC..**

a/n: sorry for the very slow update. This chapter has been in my laptop for years, waiting to be finished and posted. AJ and XX as well as me myself have been very busy these last 2 years.

The next update will be faster and longer but I can't really promise anything ... I think we've lost our interest in Death Note series but I can promise you that we're going to finish this story no matter what; although I realize that it may take years ..

reviews are appreciated. Flames are ignored. Cookies for those who can guess what would L's first encounter with Light going to be.

-Darkness Fall


End file.
